


All the Kings Horses

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fandom Bicycle, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rumors, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Shigthon prompt: 5 times Shige broke through his shell and seduced NewSAnd all to get into Koyama's pants





	All the Kings Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Written a very long time ago for a Shige ficathon. Original notes preserved at the end for posterity.

**Koyama:**  
Koyama was complicated. Not really because of anything that was intrinsically _Koyama_, but simply because they'd known each other for so long. For every thing Shige knew about Koyama, it seemed like Koyama knew two about him. So in the end Shige decide to spin a very simple web and wait for Koyama to fall in. Anything more complicated and Koyama would see right through him.

**Ryo:**  
Ryo was impatient. It wasn’t really a bad thing—Shige could work with impatient; all he needed was an opportunity. Shige wasn't one to waste opportunities.

He followed Ryo into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Other people might want to use this bathroom, you know." Ryo commented dryly.

Shige shrugged and moved to lean nonchalantly against the sinks. "They can find another bathroom."

Ryo shot him an amused glance. "Are you planning on following me into the stall too, then?"

Shige waved a hand at him. "No, no. Go ahead. I'm patient. I can wait." Shige examined the nails on one hand, taking his time, waiting.

He waited for Ryo to wash his hands, but not for Ryo to dry them. Shige twisted a hand roughly into Ryo's hair, pulling his head back to get better access to his neck. Mouthing a hot trail down to where Ryo's collarbone just peeked out of his shirt, Shige bypassed Ryo's mouth altogether. By the time Shige had gotten Ryo's pants undone, Ryo was kissing him back, hot and dirty, and was palming Shige's bare erection. Ryo wasn't very patient.

**Massu:**  
Massu was easy-going. When he had opinions he held them strongly, but most of the time he was content to go along with flow of life. Shige planned to ensure that life flowed his way.

It took some planning, some pulled strings, but soon it was just Massu and Shige alone in the dressing room. Shige took his chances where he made them and sidled up to Massu to get his attention.

Shige slid a hand down firm Massu's stomach toward his belt, but when he reached the hem, Shige slid his hand under the edge and then back up under tank-top. The muscles under his fingers jumped a little at the contact; Shige smiled and pulled the shirt up higher. Massu shot Shige a questioning look; instead of answering, Shige shoved Massu onto the dressing room couch. Shige hitched Massu's shirt up again, leaning down to lick a wet stripe up toned abs while he worked on Massu's belt. When Shige gently scraped teeth across the skin of Massu's stomach on his way back down, Massu decided it would be better to sit back and see where this would go than to ask questions.

**Tegoshi:**  
Shige knew that Tegoshi hated to lose. It wasn't really a unique characteristic given their line of work. Everyone was that kind of person, and that made it all the easier for Shige to take advantage of it. He had practice.

But some things you can't rush into. Tegoshi was a bright boy, even if he was a little self-centered, and Shige knew that too much at once would be suspicious. So he set up a trail of breadcrumbs for Tegoshi to follow, designed to play into that need for victory. A little challenge leading to a slightly bigger challenge, to double dares to triple dares, to Tegoshi naked and handcuffed to his bed. Shige idly traced up the veins along the underside of Tegoshi's cock with one hand; Tegoshi's head fell back and his legs fell open and he groaned low in his throat. Shige smirked. Tegoshi hated to lose, but so did Shige. And Shige had plans to show Tegoshi just how enjoyable losing could be.

**Yamapi:**  
_Yamapi_ was easy. No need for easily disruptable, meticulously laid plans; no need for subtlety or indirectness. Yamapi was someone who could understand simplicity, someone who would appreciate a straight-forward approach. Yamapi was someone who would like the idea of simply going after what one wanted.

Shige just saw himself as someone who delivered.

Shige caught Yamapi by himself after rehearsal. No ploys, or plans, or clever persuasions. Just a hot tongue in his mouth, and a hand down his pants, and Yamapi knew what Shige wanted. As someone who appreciated a clear message, it didn't take much to get Yamapi to respond in kind. Yamapi, after all, always went after what _he_ wanted too.

**Koyama, reload:**  
Koyama was complicated, but Shige laid his bait well. It didn't take very long before Koyama approached Shige.

"I've been hearing some rumors," Koyama started.

Shige looked up innocently. "Rumors?" he asked.

"Rumors," Koyama confirmed, taking an easy seat on the couch next to him. "Rumors like you and Ryo. You and Massu. You and Yamapi. You and all of NewS. Those kinds of rumors."

"Oh," Shige smiled and nodded. "Those. In that case, they're true."

"Ah, I'm so relieved! I thought to myself, 'That's crazy! Shige isn't the ty—' Wait. They're _true_?" Koyama's jaw dropped open as his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Well, I suppose really it depends on how you take it." Shige answered, straight-faced.

"How you take it," Koyama repeated weakly.

"Yeah." Shige leaned over Koyama, pushing him further back into the couch. He kissed Koyama once slowly, lazily, before pulling back.

Koyama blinked for a moment before he pulled Shige back in by the collar for another kiss. "In that case, better finish what you started."

**Omake**  
Koyama laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Shige shivered because he was naked and it was _cold_ without Koyama to keep him warm.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! The _stupidest_ thing! You slept with NewS—_all_ of NewS—_to get into my pants_.

"Shut up." Shige tried to make it look like he wasn't sulking. "It worked, didn't it?"

Koyama only laughed harder. "Who thinks you're smart now?" he practically crowed, sides shaking.

Shige rolled over so he wouldn't have to watch Koyama laugh at him, so he didn't see Koyama crawl back up onto the couch; he just felt the warmth along his back and legs and arms.

"Stupid. You could have just said something," Koyama hummed into his hair.

"...It was more fun my way."

Koyama hit him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Delf-beta, because [](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/profile)[**mycroftnext**](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/) has better taste than this. I spent several days wandering around wondering what the best way to seduce Massu would be. For the [Shigethon](http://jackoweskla.livejournal.com/331082.html), as usual.


End file.
